


what dreams are made of

by ruebennetts



Series: rue bennett x readers [3]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, First Relationship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by Music, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, nervous rue!!, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Summary: "𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞,𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞,𝐢 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲,𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧"she sort of melts into the kiss, her arms dropping around your neck, her tongue running over your bottom lip... you forget that the movie was even playing in the background, because the only thing that matters to you at this moment is rue bennett.or in other words, you and rue both share the same secret.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Series: rue bennett x readers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252
Kudos: 9





	what dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovelyyyy song “what dreams are made of” by evann macintosh

It's a late Sunday night, you and your best friend, Rue decide to put on a movie after a few hours of (barely) studying for a test you have tomorrow.

It's always the toughest decision, tougher than studying; picking out the perfect movie. You want to choose one that fits the mood. Nothing scary, nothing too cheesy. You're pretty convinced that you spend most of the time choosing a film to watch, then actually watching it.

So, you hand the remote Rue and finally give your hand a break after clicking the button over and over, scrolling past horror, romcom, and drama.

"I don't know what to choose! They all seem cheesy," Rue complains and groans as she scrolls past all of the Netflix movies.

"I know. What if we just randomly pick something?" You suggest.

"Okay, let's close our eyes and you say when to stop."

So, you guys close your eyes and you can hear the clicking sound of the remote as Rue chooses.

"Stop," You say.

It lands on "To All The Boys I've Loved Before."

"Oh, geez," You guys both say, but play it anyways, cause that was the deal. You glance over at Rue, "Get ready for an hour and thirty minutes of pure cringe."

She smirks, "Can't wait."

The movie plays.

Thirty minutes in, and it's not terrible. For a Netflix film, you're pretty impressed and actually quite interested in the plot; It looks like Rue is, too.

"You know, I'm not complaining because Lana Condor is insanely hot. Like, I'm over here drooling," Rue says, eyes glued to the TV.

Now, Rue has never really said anything about her sexual orientation. She's never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, or been in any type of romantic relationship for that matter, but she claims, "She likes boys, girls, basically anyone with a pretty face and a warm heart."

And you, you were kinda in the same boat. You don't know what you like for sure, because you've never been in a relationship, either. But, you knew one thing, and one thing for sure; You like Rue.

Yeah, you like Rue as a best friend. She's amazing. She's funny, talented, gorgeous, and just different from anyone you've ever met. There was just something about her that made your heart flutter.

But, maybe you see her as more.

You couldn't help but to blush when she would come up behind you, rest her head on your shoulder and give you a hug...

Or when her fingers would trail up and down your arm when watching a movie, giving you goosebumps.

"I think I'm like, head over heels for this woman."

"Same," You say, taking a deep breath. Her fingers tread across your arm (the way that gives you chills) and before you know it, Rue was basically straddling on top of you, her hand was cupping your cheek.

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?" Rue asks softly, her brown eyes beaming into yours.

You're speechless, breathless, but nod your head, "Yes."

And like that, her lips press up against yours. You think about what's happening, that she’s your best friend, but as soon as her hand traveled to your waist— Every train of thought stopped.

Her other hand brushes against your cheek before running down your neck to rest against your heart, feeling how it's wildly beating out of your chest.

This was the best thing you have ever experienced.

This is what happened in every one of your dreams; her soft lips on yours, the lingering taste of her strawberry flavored chapstick, your hands wrapped around her waist...

You've pictured this moment every time you laid your head down on your pillowcase, every time you dreamed, whether it was good or bad, it was of Rue. She’s always there to comfort you.

If this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up.

But, it wasn't.

"You look so pretty," You say, breaking the kiss to assure yourself that this was real.

She smiles, the tooth that you love sticks out slightly, and a deep shade of pink takes over her face.

"You look pretty, too," Rue says.

She's shy and vulnerable when it comes to this kind of stuff, and all you wanna do is make sure she's comfortable. You don't want to move too fast, too quickly. You want everything to be just right.

"Can I admit something?" She asks softly, playing with the waves in your hair.

You nod.

"I'm sorry if this is weird, but, but I really like you..." Rue bites on her lips nervously and you take that into account.

"I-I've always liked you, more than just a best friend, and I’ve know that for a long time, I guess I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself, and—"

You crash your lips onto hers and everything else around you seemed to have disappeared again. Instinct took over and you moved your hand around her waist, settling on the small of her back.

Rue sort of melts into the kiss, her arms dropping around your neck, her tongue running over your bottom lip... You forget that the movie was even playing in the background, because the only thing that matters to you at this moment is Rue Bennett.

“I like you more than a best friend, too, Rue.”

Her face scrunches up in excitement, “Yay!” She kisses your forehead, grips your hand, and nuzzles her head into your shoulder.

The rest of the night consisted of cuddling, giggling, fangirling over Lana Condor, and most importantly... kissing.

Who knew watching some cheesy Netflix movie would make your dreams come true?


End file.
